The Loving Darkness
by MindfulDeception
Summary: Yaoi. SasuNaru. This is my first fanfiction. Sasuke has been gone for two years and has finally avenged his family. He comes back and lookes for Naruto, but finds out he has changed. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters but I do read the manga… does that count?

The Loving Darkness

A boy clothed in black sat at the back of class his face shrouded by his hood. Everyone was sitting as far away from him as possible, a scared look on their faces.

A raven walked into the class room and science it was the only space open he sat next to the black clothed kid. He looked around wondering where the dobe had went to, when he didn't find the hyperactive young blonde he gave up and sat staring at the wall. Untill his teacher Kakashi walked in ten minutes late.

Kakashi looked up to where the raven and the boy were sitting. "Nice to have you back Sasuke."

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply he didn't want to talk. He had been on a mission for two years trying to track down and kill his brother. He had finally seceded and his revenge for his parents had been fulfilled.

Kakashi looked to the boy next to Sasuke and said, "Take off your hood Naruto." Sasuke's mouth almost dropped as he looked to the kid next to him. That couldn't be Naruto!

The Naruto he knew was screaming in his ear ever second of the day. And he wore orange! What the hell had happened while he was gone?

Naruto just sat there; he didn't say anything knowing Kakashi would get the point. Kakashi sighed, Naruto always had his hood up.

Except... that day. Kakashi didn't want to think about. He started writing sentences on the board.

Sasuke heard a sigh escape Naruto's mouth as Kakashi turned around to write meaningless things on the board. Sasuke didn't even pay attention to what Kakashi was saying he was to caught up in his thoughts to care. 'What had happened to Naruto while I was gone?' He didn't even notice that he was staring at him.

"What are you staring at teme?" Naruto asked his voice a bit crueler than usual.

Sasuke looked away, "Nothing dobe." he knew now that this was in fact Naruto. But the questions kept piling up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kakashi had dismissed class Sasuke saw Naruto walk outside. 'What the hell is he doing in the middle of the day' Sasuke followed Naruto through town until he finally stopped at a club.

Naruto stepped out a woman followed him as if in daze. Sasuke watched in horror as his friend lowed his mouth to her neck and a couple seconds later let her body slid to the ground. Naruto quickly jumped up onto the roof and headed for home.

Sasuke quickly jumped off of the roof and down to the woman lying on the ground. He put two pale fingers to her throat checking for a pulse. It wasn't there. Sasuke jumped up on the roof anger fueling his body.

Sasuke raced after Naruto until he found him at home. Without knocking the raven broke Naruto's door down.

His anger went down as his brain registered the sight in front him. Naruto was on the floor in front of his couch, his head in his hands, he didn't even notice Sasuke was there. But he soon found his anger again as he remembered the reason he was here. Sasuke ran up to Naruto pinning him against the wall.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke behind the shadow of his hood. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Sasuke's voice was filled with anger, "Why did you kill that girl?"

"None of your business." Naruto replied in his monotone voice.

"It is my business, when one of my friends kills a girl for no reason!"

"I had a reason," Naruto's voice was barley audible.

Sasuke slammed Naruto against the wall. The momentum from the crash of Naruto's head against the wall, made his hood fall, revealing his face.

Sasuke gasped as he saw Naruto's face. His dark blue eyes and turned ice blue and had cat like slits for pupils. His face was paler, as if he hadn't gone in the sun for two years. But the most difference in the boy that stood in font of Sasuke was his hair. The boy used to have golden hair, but now it was white the same color as freshly fallen snow.

Naruto averted his eyes to the ground so he didn't have to look at Sasuke's surprised expression.

Sasuke's gripe tightened on Naruto's arms where he was holding him. "Explain," he said simply.

Naruto stayed silent for another couple of minutes until Sasuke said, "I'm not letting you go until you explain."

They stayed like that for about an hour until Naruto finally spoke. "A couple days after you left I was attacked. It was late at night I was tired from a mission I had had that day. A person grabbed my hand and dragged me into an alleyway. He looked into my eyes and I couldn't even think it was like he had stripped me of all of my consciousness. He slowly let go of me and I found that now matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. I was scared but as soon as he looked me in the eyes the fear left my body. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered 'tonight your life changes' and then lowered his mouth to my neck biting into it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto trying to see if he was speaking the truth but Naruto wouldn't meet his eyes. "Look at me," he growled.

Naruto complied and ice blue eyes met onyx ones. Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes trying to find a trace of lying. When he was positive Naruto wasn't lying Sasuke slowly let him go.

Naruto slowly took his arms down from the wall and pulled his hood back over his face.

"Why do you hide it?" Sasuke asked, the anger was gone from his voice and was replaced with concern.

"Everyone is scared of me, more than they used to be. But this time they have good reason." Naruto walked over to his couch and sat down, looking at the floor.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and pulled back his hood, Naruto looked at him with questioning eyes, "I'm don't hate you."

Naruto glared at him, "Yes you do you always have! Why would this be any different? I don't need you pity."

Sasuke looked at his sadness coming through his mask, "I never hated you, and I am not giving you pity."

Naruto kept glaring at him, "I don't believe you." he was about to say something else when a pair on lips on his made him stop. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed it was Sasuke kissing him. They stayed like that a couple minutes but it felt like a second to Naruto.

Sasuke broke the kiss, and smiled, "If I hated you would I do that?"

Naruto smiled in what seemed like forever but was actually two years. "I guess not."

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and kissed him again, he had been waiting for this from the first time he set eyes on the blonde haired idiot.

After the kiss broke Naruto asked, "Do you want some tea?"

Sasuke nodded, he hadn't realized how thirsty he was. He looked out the window and noticed the sun was going down. His eyes traveled to the door which was on the floor from when Sasuke had broken it down. He got up and shoved the door back into the frame reattaching the hinges, which were surprisingly unharmed.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, Naruto was standing over the stove boiling water. Naruto had taken his hoodie off when he had entered the kitchen. Sasuke looked at Naruto's bare back and his eyes slid down Naruto's body towards his butt.

Just above Naruto's waist there was a tattoo, but Sasuke could only see the top of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did would I be writing this?

Chapter 2

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned around; he didn't notice Sasuke was in here with him. "What?"

"The tattoo that you have, you didn't have that before I left did you?"

Naruto's face turned red as he realized what he was talking about. "No I didn't. Why were you looking there anyway?"

Sasuke smiled as a reply. "So what is it?" he asked.

Naruto pulled up his pants, hiding the tattoo. "I'll tell you later." He turned still blushing back to the stove, where the tea was ready. He picked it up and poured it into two cups, giving one to Sasuke. He sat down across from Sasuke and sipped his tea.

"Oi!" a bang and a shout came from Naruto's door. He sighed getting up.

Sasuke watched Naruto put his hoodie back on and a pair of fingerless gloves. He was about to ask what they were for when he saw Naruto cringe while putting them on. He decided he would ask later.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled loudly towards the door as he pulled up his hood up. He walked towards the door and opened it. "What do you want Kakashi?"

Upon hearing his sensei's name Sasuke walked out of the kitchen, to the door.

"Ah Sasuke is here too," Kakashi said smiling, he held out a bottle of pills and papers. "I just thought I should give you these. Here is the homework and the pills are for…" before Kakashi could say an excuse Naruto cut in.

"He knows."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "How much?"

"Half," Naruto admitted, having Sasuke give him a glare, saying 'we'll talk about this later.'

"Is that all?" Naruto asked wanting to take the medicine as soon as possible.

"Yeah," he turned to Sasuke, "Just a warning some of your fan girls know you are here."

Sasuke groaned inwardly at the mention of the fan girls. As if on cue there was a squeal from behind Kakashi, and a pink haired girl jumped into Naruto's apartment to get to Sasuke. But before that could happen, Naruto moved with inhuman speed and stopped the girl in mid pounce.

"Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl squealed as she tried to get out of Naruto's grasp, but to no avail.

"You ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked holding the struggling girl in his arms.

Sasuke only nodded surprised by Naruto's speed.

Naruto placed the girl on the ground, preventing her from pouncing on Sasuke by pushing down on her shoulder. "Sakura calm down." Naruto said in monotone.

Sakura finally realized where she was and who was holding her down. Her excitement instantly turned to fear. "S…Sorry Naruto. I… I'll g… go now."

Naruto released his grip on her shoulder and let her walk out of his house, he sighed. "Fear, everyone is scared of me."

Kakashi looked at him sadly, he had to admit he two was a little scared of Naruto but he knew as long as he kept control of himself, Naruto would never attack anyone he cared about. "Well I have to go now. It seems you two have a lot to talk about." With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto closed the door, and walked back into the kitchen sighing, as he put the homework on the counter. He took the bottle and opened it taking out two light blue pills, and swallowed them. He placed the bottle on the counter next to the homework and sat back down at the table, pulling his hood down.

Sasuke followed Naruto into the kitchen and waited until he thought it was ok to talk. He sat down across form his friend his hands around the cup of tea. Finally he asked, "What haven't you told me?"

Naruto looked up, "As you already know I am a vampire, but I haven't told you that I also got bitten by a wolf."

Sasuke looked at him questioningly, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything actually." Naruto took a sip of his tea before continuing, "It wasn't an ordinary wolf it was a werewolf."

Sasuke was surprised he had heard of both vampires and werewolves but he had never heard of a cross of the two. "So you're a vampire and a werewolf." It wasn't a question.

"And a demon." Naruto added.

"Don't forget human Naruto you will always be human." Trying to change the subject Sasuke said, "What are the pills for?"

"They break the seal a little." Naruto said with a shrug as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Wait, you're not supposed to do that, are you?"

"No one knows of my… condition except for you and Kakashi. Kuubi is helping me keep the two out of my head."

"So he is actually helping you?" Sasuke never thought that the fox would help Naruto.

"No not really, he doesn't want one of the entities to have more power than him." Naruto looked down at his tea his white locks falling over his eyes.

They sat in silence for a couple of moments before Sasuke said, "If I was there I could have prevented it." He slammed his hand onto the table the sound echoing throughout the small home.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke; there was sadness in his eyes. "You couldn't have done anything Sasuke it was fate."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, "Have you've been hanging out with Nenji?"

"Maybe I have, but I still think you couldn't have done anything. I mean it's not like we actually hung out or anything."

Sasuke still thought he could have helped Naruto someway, somehow, but he kept that to himself.

They sat in silence, but for some reason it wasn't awkward, almost peaceful. They both finished off their tea and Naruto got up collecting the things.

"You want to go watch some T.V?" Naruto asked after he had put everything away.

"Sure," Sasuke smiled, "As long as you tell me about that tattoo."

Naruto blushed, walking into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, brushing their legs together.

Naruto looked at Sasuke questioningly, "What was that for?"

"Ah at least some of you is still stupid, I was beginning to think you were smarter than me?"

"Wh…" Naruto was cut off with a kiss from Sasuke.

Naruto leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke nipped Naruto's bottom lip begging for entrance, when Naruto finally opened his mouth Sasuke plunged his tongue into the depths of his mouth. As their tongue's battle for dominance Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. But before they could go any further, they heard a giggle and instantly released each other from the embrace.

Naruto looked around whoever had interrupted them was going to pay. Naruto looked over to see Kakashi in his window sill looking at the two boys. Naruto let out a growl as Kakashi smiled at them.

"Well I'll just be going now," Kakashi said as he preformed hand seals, but before he preformed the last one Naruto was there clutching his arm,

"Earthier you talk here or I'll talk to you where ever you are going."

Kakashi sighed in defeat; he brought his hands apart and jumped inside of Naruto's house.

"Why were you spying on us?" It was Sasuke who had spoken up.

"Well I came here to… oh yeah I forgot the Hokage wants Naruto in her office now."

"Your now getting out of this," Naruto warned before disappearing in a black puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't these get pointless after a while? Of course I don't own Naruto; I'm not Japanese… yeash pointless, I'm telling you.

Just in case you don't know and I'm only writing this down once:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Kyuubi**

◦☆☊☋☋☊☆◦

Chapter 3

Naruto appeared in Tsunade's office. He stifled a laugh as he saw the fifth's head in a pile of paper work. "Hokage-sama!" Naruto yelled loudly.

Tsunade woke up with a start and glared at Naruto. "You didn't have to yell!" she yelled.

"What are you doing?" he asked smugly.

She continued her glare until she finally remembered why she had called him here. "Sit." Tsunade ordered.

Naruto complied sitting down in one of the old chairs in front of the hokage's desk, careful to make sure his hood didn't fall down.

"For the past two years you have been action differently." Naruto opened his mouth to respond but Tsunade continued. "I thought your unusual behavior would stop but I see it still has not. And frankly I am concerned. I have heard that you haven't eaten ramen in the past two years. Not once. I have also heard that you never seem to eat anything anymore. What happened to you Naruto? You're actually listening to what I have to say without cutting me off. The old Naruto I knew wouldn't do that. He would have been yelling by now. And you didn't call me Tsunade. What the hell happened?"

Naruto shrugged, "I grew up." He hated lying to her but it would be better if she didn't know. She would try to cure him. But there is no cure. Only death can cure the many curses that he has.

"Don't give me that shit!" she was yelling again. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"It's true, hokage-sama." He said plainly, ignoring the urge to tell her the truth, to make her stop look at him that way.

"Don't call me that!" She kept yelling and then smiled evilly.

'_Uh oh, that face is never good,'_ Naruto thought.

And he was right to think that because as soon as he did Tsunade said, "You will be suspended of all missions, confined to the village and under watch until you tell me."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I was Naruto's turn to yell.

"Until you tell me the truth of what happened this will be your punishment."

Naruto refrained form pounding his fist on the table. "Fine," he huffed, walking out of her office slamming the door in the process. He was so annoyed with the fifth that he walked home instead of using a transportation jutsu.

On his way home Naruto noticed two chakra signatures following him. _'I guess she wasn't lying.'_

When he finally arrived home he slammed the door, making its occupants come running. (1)

Sasuke looked with concern at Naruto, "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Kakashi who was standing next to Sasuke, showed an equal amount of concern.

"She forbade me from leaving the village, and taking missions. She even has me being watched over, like a child." His voice was a growling with anger.

"How will you uh… get food?" Kakashi asked put it in the lightest way he could without actually saying killing people. (2)

Naruto walked over to his couch and sat down burying his head in his hands, "I've been trying to figure that out since she told me."

"I'll leave you alone to think," Kakashi said wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, incase Naruto started one of his fits. He disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"I'll go too," Sasuke started to head out the door when he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned around seeing Naruto on his knees.

"Please stay Sasuke," Naruto's hood had fallen off when he gabbed Sasuke's arm, his eyes were pleading; he didn't want Sasuke to leave him. He needed someone to stay with him, "Can you stay for a little while. I need someone with me. To help me think of something. Please…"

"Ok I'll stay." Sasuke smiled as he saw Naruto's face lighten up.

Naruto sat back down on the couch and flicked the TV on.

"I thought we were going to think of a way to get the restrictions off of you." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Naruto.

"Later," Naruto yawned.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked, staring at the TV but not really paying attention to it.

"A little," Naruto yawned again and smiled, "Ok maybe more than a little."

"Go to sleep we can think about it tomorrow."

The former blonde gave Sasuke a questioning look, "Are you staying over?"

"Well you begged me to stay." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's smile got bigger.

"In that case I'm going to go take a shower." Naruto got up and walked into the bathroom.

"When you come out you have to tell me about that tattoo," The raven called after him.

Naruto blushed as he heard what Sasuke had said, "Fine," he yelled back. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He closed his eyes as the hot water followed over his tired body. After a couple minutes the water started to get cold and he was forced to get out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out shaking his hair to get the water out. To get to his bedroom he had to go into the living room and walk right in front of Sasuke. He mentally hit himself for not thinking to bring a pair of clothes with him.

He walked out of the bathroom and through the living room.

Sasuke's widened as he looked at a half naked Naruto, his bottom half only covered by a towel and water running down his body. Sasuke had to use all his self restraint not to pounce on him.

Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke's face as he passed. He smiled, Sasuke's mouth was slightly open, and he was staring at him. "Like what you see?"

"Yes," Sasuke immediately blushed.

"Pervert," Naruto said as he walked into his room, finding some clothes.

When Naruto finally came out he was wearing all black again. (3) He had on tight leather pants, and a black shirt that was half way unbuttoned.

"Are you trying to taunt me?" Sasuke asked his voice slightly annoyed.

Naruto smiled, "Of course not," he sat down on the couch in front of Sasuke. "Can you do me a favor?"

'_Resist urge…' _"Hm?" Sasuke asked, his trying to keep his eyes form wandering down Naruto's body

"Can you give me a massage?"

It was a weird request Sasuke had to admit, but he would do almost anything to get his hands on his kitskune. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pushed his thumb into the mussels in Naruto's neck. He continued massaging the beautiful boy in front on him. Sasuke's hands went slowly lower, towards Naruto's ass. As he massaged out a particularly large knot, Naruto let out a moan, making Sasuke massage a little harder. Sasuke's hands got to the kitskune's waist. He could see about half of the tattoo but not enough to figure out what it said.

Sasuke's hands wandered over Naruto's butt unintentionally. He left them there for a second but realized what he was doing and tried pulling them away, but found that Naruto had pinned them under his butt. He could have easily pulled them out but thought better of it. Who was he to pass up a chance like this? Naruto suddenly stood up. Sasuke thought he had done something wrong and Naruto was going to throw him out of his house. He stared to open his mouth to say something but Naruto got their first, trapping Sasuke's mouth in his, whatever words that were going to say were lost.

◦☆☊☋☋☊☆◦

A/N:

(1)They had been waiting until Naruto got back to see what Tsunade wanted.

(2)He means the whole vampire thing were they need to feed on people's blood.

(3)He doesn't own any other color except red.

I'm sorry I haven't told your all about the tattoo, but it will be revealed in the next chapter. Naruto is distracting Sasuke on purpose so he doesn't have to tell him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope to update soon. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Seriously these things get annoying why do I even have to type it? If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would be making out all the time and Sakura would be in a ditch some where! Of course I don't own Naruto.

I apologize for the delay in my writing; I have had to help someone move and then my keyboard didn't work for about two weeks. And then I had to go back home from Florida where I was on vacation. Well on with the story. And just to warn you I am running off of three and a half hours of sleep and one cup of coffee.

And don't worry I will write lemon later for all you people who are like me.

◦☆☊☋☋☊☆◦

Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up, and felt arms around him. "Morning," a voice whispered into his ear. It took a second for the raven to remember where he was, and another couple to realize who was holding him. He looked around to see their clothes on the floor and Sasuke's boxers on the lamp. He felt someone nuzzle his neck.

Sasuke lay contently in his lover's arms, until there was a knock on the door._ 'Why _does_ someone always have to interrupt us?'_ He thought angrily. The raven got up and pulled on his boxers, almost making the lamp crash to the floor in the process.

Naruto sighed pulling on his own boxers and pants, which had mysteriously ended up in the kitchen. He also grabbed his sweatshirt pulling it over his head. Only people closest to him knew he looked different and he intended to keep it that way. He opened the door to be greeted by his perverted sensei Kakashi. "What do you want?" he was hungry and still pissed off from yesterday.

Kakashi looked worriedly at his student, but shrugged it off shoving a badly wrapped something in his hands, "Food." Kakashi said simply, and before Naruto had a chance to ask Kakashi disappeared in his usual puff of smoke. Naruto closed the door and went into the kitchen; which had no windows. He opened the package and sighed in relief as he saw it was a packet of blood.

Sasuke watched Naruto all through the transaction and followed him into the kitchen, trying to figure out what Kakashi had given the vampire.

Naruto just realized Sasuke was in the kitchen with him and quickly put the package behind his back.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked locking eyes with Naruto.

"Nothing," It was obvious that Naruto was lying, he was horrible at it.

"That thing behind your back is nothing?" Sasuke asked smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Naruto sighed in defeat, either way Sasuke would know. He pulled the package from behind his back and showed it to Sasuke. His eyes drifted to the floor as he said, "It's blood."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had already accepted the fact that Naruto was a vampire, "I can see that dobe."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke meeting his eyes. He was surprised when he found Sasuke's face calm as if they were talking about the weather. "You're not sickened?" he couldn't believe Sasuke wasn't looking at him with disgust.

"That is what you eat. You have to eat that or you will die. I understand that." A small smile appeared on his face.

Naruto felt like a weight was lifted form his shoulders at Sasuke's words. He looked at the packet longingly. His stomach growled.

Sasuke smirked, "Hungry?"

Naruto glared at him, "No, I'm perfectly fine." His stomach growled again.

"Your stomach betrays you."

"Fine I'm hungry. But I don't want to eat in front of you." Naruto gestured to the blood packet.

Sasuke shrugged, "Well technically I have already seen you eat."

Naruto glared at him, "That was an accident."

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine have it your way." he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, retreiving his clothes along the way.

As soon as the raven left the kitchen Naruto tore open the packet and gulped the blood down. He growled lowly, the familiar feeling of bloodlust theatening to consume him, which wasn't helped at all by Kuubi. Naruto closed his eyes willing the bloodlust to recead. After a couple minutes his wish was granted and the urge for blood slowly sliped away. "Close one." Naruto muttered as he carlessly threw the empty packet into the trash and walked into the living room where Sasuke was fliping through TV channels.

Sasuke looked up from where his eyes were glued to the TV. "So at a point are you going to go outside?"

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke who was sitting on the couch, "I proboly should so it doesn't look like I am trying to hide." Naruto sighed as he stood back up. "Might as well go now."

Sasuke nodded standing up and flicked off the TV. "So where are you going to go?"

Naruto shrugged, pulling his hood up before opening the door, "I'll proboly just walk around."

"You want me to come?" Sasuke asked, arriving behind Naruto.

"No that's ok, I want to be alone for a while." Naruto walked out the door and started down the street. "You can come over later though."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, and closed the door behind him, "I will." he walked the oppsite way Naruto was going and to his house.

Two pairs of eyes watched Naruto walk out of his house. After he was out of site the two ANBU went into Naruto's house after picking the lock on the door.

"What are we looking for?" Sevil asked his partner Lucian.((1))

"Anything that might explain the brats behavior." Sevil moved into the kitchen and Lucian went into the living room.

"What do you think that Uchiha kid was doing here?" Sevil thought out loud.

"Who knows. You find anything?" Lucian searched behind the couch, but found nothing.

"No..." Something caught Sevil's eye. He walked over to the trash and looked in, his eyes wideded as he saw an empty blood packet inside. He picked it up and brought it over to his partner, "Is this concidered something?"

Lucian started at the empty packet, "Where did you find it?"

"The trash."

"We need to show this to hokage-sama." Lucian jumped out the window.

Sevil nodded and folled his partner out the window and ran along the rooftops to the hokage.

-------------------------------------------------

The door to the hokage's office slamed open as the two ANBU ran in.

"Would it kill you to knock?" Tsuade yelled at the two.

The two ANBU bowed respectbly, "We are sorry hokage-sama but we have something to show you." Sevil held out the blood packet. "This was found in Naruto's trash."

Tsuade stared at the blood packet in shock, there was only one explanation, but it couldn't be could it? She had to talk to Naruto.

"We also observed the Uchiha kid over there last night and he didn't leave till this morning." Lucian added.

Tsuade nodded, "You are dissmised, but tell Naruto he has to come to my office."

"Yes hokage-sama." they both said in unision and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto walked around the village, hands in his pockets. All the humans around him were tempting, his hunger was raising by the second but he couldn't do anything about it.

Two ANBU appeared in front of Naruto.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto growled menisingly.

The two ANBU almost took a step back at the boys ferosity, "Hokage-sama requests your presance." the said and then dissapeared.

Naruto growled in annoyance as he did hand signs and dissapeared in a puff of black smoke.

--------------------------------------------

Tsuade looked up as a very pissed Naruto appeared in her office. "Sit."

"I perfer to stand," Naruto ground out through clench teeth.

"Fine." Tsuade sighed, "Can you explain why a blood packet was found in your house?"

Naruto hit the desk with his hand, causing it to crack, "You have no right going into my home without my permision."

Tsuade looked weariely at the hooded boy, "I have every right, I am concerned about you. Will you please answer my question?"

Naruto glared at her even though she couldn't see it, "You don't need to know."

"Yes I do, because unless you tell me I will prevent Sasuke and you from interacting at all." She said calmly.

Naruto growled loudly, "If you knew the truth you would hate me, or worse try to cure me."

"How do you know if you don't tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Naruto sighed in defeat, he would have to tell her, he pulled down his hood revealing his face, "First off don't freak ok?"

Tsuade stared at Naruto's features, before nodding.

He sighed again, saying this over and over again was getting annoying, "I'm a vampire."

Tsuade's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"When?" she was still staring at him in shock.

"A couple days after Sasuke left."

Tsuade suddenly got up and hugged him, "I'm sorry I couldn't figure it out. We need to do something... we need to heal you."

This was exactly what he was fearing, "You can't heal me, just as you can't heal Kuubi." Tsuade pulled away from Naruto, "So can I see Sasuke again?"

"Someone say my name?"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke in the doorway a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Yes of course you can." Tsuade looked from Sasuke to Naruto noticing the small smile on the blonde's lips.

The smile on Naruto's lips turned into a grin.

"What did you want to see me for hokage-sama." Sasuke asked standing next to Naruto.

"Oh yes... why did I want you..." she thought for a second, "Oh yeah what were you doing at Naruto's house all yesterday? I heard you spent the night."

A pink tinge came to Naruto's cheeks while Sasuke looked stotic as ever.

"We talked and watched T.V." Sasuke had to use all his self restrain to not let a smile slip over his features.

"Y... Yeah that's what happened." Naruto said studdering a little.

Tsuade smiled, "You were always bad at lying Naruto. What really happened?"

Naruto went to open his mouth but he failed in getting a word out as a hand clamed over his mouth.

"That's what really happened," Sasuke insisted.

"Muhf," Naruto licked Sasuke's hand in an attemt to get it off but it didn't work. He tried to pry the raven's hand off of his mouth with his hands but that didn't work eathier.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's attemts, "If you don't say anything I'll take it off." he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto nodded and the hand was removed from his mouth. He stuck his tounge out at Sasuke.

Tsuade laughed at Naruto's childlish antics, "You two are dismissed and Naruto"

Naruto looked at her seeing the serious expresion on her face, "Don't kill more than you have too. All the restictions are taken off of you."

Naruto bowed and did hand signs, "Come over." he said to Sasuke before dissaperaring.

"I expect to know what really happened before the end of the week." Tsuade smiled at the raven as he too dissapeared.

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto appeared in his house and sat heaviely on the couch, he needed to feed soon but he promiced Sasuke he would explain about his tattoo.

Sasuke knocked opened the door to Naruto's house, sience he already knew he was comming over. "So are you going to expain now?" he asked as he sat next to the former blonde.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "The tattoo says Yami meaning darkness. It actually appeared after I was bitten by the werewolf. It burns every time a full moon comes, and depending on how strong I am at that time I change into a wolf. But instead of becoming a bloodthirsty mindless beast the tattoo's pain reminds me that I am a human. It is sort of a protection thing. I later found out that Kuubi put it there."

"Why would he do that? Doesn't he want to kill the whole village too?"

"That's just it HE wants to kill the whole village, not let a mindless animal do it for him. At least that is what he said when I asked him about it."

Sasuke smirked, "He is pretty greedy huh?"

"Yeah but I'm greatful he is."

"Oh Tsuade wanted to know what we were doing last night she says she expects the truth before the end of the week."

Naruto smiled, "Well I want to see her faint so we should tell her."

"Would she really faint?" Sasuke asked, he couldn't really picture Tsuade fainting.

"Oh yeah when Kakashi said that him and Iruka were together she fainted. It was halarious."

"Kakashi and Iruka are together? Wow I've been gone way to long."

Naruto wraped his arms around Sasuke, "Yes you have."

Sasuke relaxed into Naruto's arms and eventualy fell asleep.

Naruto smiled down on Sauke and kissed is forhead lightly before sliding out from under Sasuke and putting a pillow under his head.

Naruto quickly scribbled a note saying he had went out and would be back later. He walked out the door and breathed in the cold air, his eyes went to the sky as he looked at the black vastness of it and happiely saw no moon.

He pulled up his hood and walked through the streets looking for something to eat.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was jolted from sleep as a piercing screem pirced the air. He could make that scream out anywhere, "Naruto!" he whispered before launching himself out the door and into the night.

.◦☆☊☋☋☊☆◦.

((1)) I made up the names

Oh cliffy what happened to Naruto? hmmm hmmm please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ok this is the last one of these I am going to write becasue frankly they get annoying I think when I do other fan fictions I am just going to put one on the first chapter... whoops got off topic anyway I don't own Naruto and I never will ((sigh)) unfortunatly. This goes for all of my other chapters after this and before this, incase for some reson you skiped to this chapter, if you did you are phsycotic. : P

I've noticed I am writing longer chapters, YAY I will hopefuly continue to write long chapters and I'm sorry if I keep doing cliffys I like to write them : P Okay on with the story .

◦☆☊☋☋☊☆◦

Chapter 5

Sasuke searched franticly through the streets for Naruto. Another scream sent him running for an allyway not far from the club that he had seen Naruto fed from before. The sceen before him looked like a bloodbath: A hooded figure that he asumed was Naruto was pinned against a wall by Nenji, with a dagger through the former blonde's gut. Blood flowing slowly through his wound. There was another stab wound Naruto's shoulder, blood pooled on the ground underneath him.

"Why monster?" Nenji screamed. "Why did you kill her?"

Sasuke's eyes wandered from the two to the ground near them were he saw Sakura on the ground looking... dead.

"She's not dead." was Naruto's muffled reply.

Sasuke was glued to the spot, he willed himself to move to help Naruto but his body refused to cooperate with him.

Nenji ignored him, "How could you? She was an innocent girl!"

Naruto squirmed, trying to get away but the dagger that was weakening him, unbenounced to Nenji it was made of silver.

"Nenji, she is not dead." Naruto knew he shouldn't have said Nenji's name but his idea seemed to have worked and the pale eyes boy looked at him his anger going down a little.

"How did you know my name?" Nenji's grip loosened on the dagger.

That was all Naruto needed to get he dagger out of his gut. He wrapped his hands around the dagger and pulled it out of Nenji's grip. He moved so he wasn't pinned against the wall anymore. The energy lost from the silver suddenly took hold of him and he passed out, falling to the gound.

Sasuke's body finally cooperated with him and he ran to Naruto, catching him right before he hit the ground, making sure his hood stayed up.

Nenji stared at Sasuke shock eminent on his face, "Why are you here?" was the first thing that crossed his mind.

"I was walking though and heard screaming," Sasuke glared at Nenji.

"Why take pitty on that monster he killed..." Nenji's gaze went to Sakura as she moaned putting a hand on her head.

"How did I get here?" she wondered outloud, before standing up and looking at the three boys. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke smirked and whispered to Nenji, "He told the truth."

Nenji felt guilt crash down on him like waves, "Tell him I said I am sorry when he wakes up I know that it nothing compared to what I did to him but I am deeply sorry."

Sasuke nodded and looked at Sakura, "You passed out from drinking to much sake."

Sakura just seemed to realize that Sasuke was one of the people there and squealed, "Sasuke-kun!" she ran over to him and basicly strangled him.

Sasuke found it difficult to hold Naruto without dropping him while Sakura was suffocating him.

Nenji pried Sakura off of Sasuke, 'I owe him that much,' he thought, as he held Sakura back.

Sasuke nodded to him in thanks and carried Naruto back home.

One thought kept plauging Nenji's mind as he let Sakura go after she promised not to go running off after Sasuke, how did that boy know his name?

Nenji sighed in fusteration, he vowed he would figure it out or die trying.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke set Naruto gently down on his couch. He had went back to Naruto's house after the whole episode knowing Naruto would want to be home when he woke up.

Ice blue eyes flickered open, "Sasuke." Naruto muttered weakly.

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto, "Yes I'm right here." He wrapped Naruto in a tight hug, overjoyed he was all right.

Naruto frowned,"Is Sakura and Nenji alright?"

"Their fine, get some rest," Sasuke kissed Naruto on the cheek, "I'll be here when you wake up.

A smile formed on the former blonde's lips, "Thank you." with that he fell asleep. The raven looking after him, like a gurdian angel.

◦☆☊☋☋☊☆◦

I appoligize for this chapter for being so short, I'm having a major writing block with this story, and I'm also working on my other two. Gomen. Please read and review. Arigato


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my I have actually finished a chapter. I'm sorry these are taking so long, I have school so the chapters are going to take longer than usual ((groans)) I despise school. Anyway I'm sorry for the wait. I will be trying to get the chapters out faster. Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto opened his eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light. _'Morning?' _Naruto thought to himself. He sat up, only to find himself on the floor. His eyes widened as he saw his home torn apart. The table that had previously been in the living room was through the wall. The couch was turned over and torn to shreds, almost not recognizable.

"Naruto," the voice sounded scared, coming from behind him.

The former blonde stood up and turned around. What he saw made tears fall from his eyes. Sasuke was standing, but just barely, scratches and cuts marred his body. His hand was clutching his side, blood flowing through his fingers. "S... Sasuke..." he knew he had done it. All the memories were coming back to him, but he shoved them aside he had to help his... well he wasn't sure what to call him anymore, the raven probably hated him more than he had hated his brother.

A small smirk came to Sasuke's lips, "Dobe." His eyes fluttered closed and he passed out, falling to the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke and cradled him in his arms. "Don't die please..." he transported himself to the only person who could heal Sasuke quickly.

* * *

Tsuade woke up to a very loud knocking on her door. "What do you want?" She yelled, looking at the clock on her desk, it was 6:00 in the morning! Whoever was knocking on her door had better have a very good reason or they were going to wish they never woke up this morning. 

Naruto burst in the room with Sasuke held protectively in his arm, "Help him please..."

Tsuade's eyes widened, "What happened to him?"

Naruto glared at her, "I'll tell you after, just help him!"

Tsuade looked at him for another second before taking Sasuke out of his arms. She placed him on the couch and quickly looked him over, noting where he was wounded. Tsuade gathered chakra into her hands and gently placed them on Sasuke's injured side, closing her eyes to concentrate.

Naruto watched Tsuade, pacing as he did so. Guilt and fear were the only emotions he felt at the time.

"I have done all I can." Said a very tired Tsuade after about an hour of healing the young raven.

Naruto's eyes shifted over to where Sasuke was sleeping. Aside from the minor scratches and the blood, you would never believe Sasuke would have been badly wounded. "Will he be okay?" The former blonde asked quietly.

"Yes he will be fine. The wound was deep but didn't hit any vital organs." Tsuade sat back down in her chair and mentioned Naruto to sit also. For once the kitsune didn't argue. "What happened?"

Naruto bit his lip, opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He couldn't bring himself to say it. "I...," he bit his lip harder, "Kyuubi took over." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

Tsuade only nodded, she had been thinking that was the reason. Naruto would never attack Sasuke to the point of killing him. "Why?" She thought out loud.

"He said he wanted Sasuke to die, because he is the only thing keeping me from the darkness that is slowly boring its way into my mind."

"You can talk to him?" Tsuade had never expected container and fox to speak.

"Unfortunately." He said simply, looking down at the wooden desk, noting the scratches and cracks in it.

Tsuade stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "I think you should take Sasuke home, he needs to be cared for."

Naruto looked up, his eyes widening in surprise, and what looked like fear, "But what if this happens again, I don't want to hurt him."

"Just stop taking the pills and it won't." Tsuade said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"How did you know!?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"A little dolphin told me." Tsuade stood and stretched. "Take him to his house, seeing as yours is probably not in any condition to house someone."

Naruto stood and bowed, "Arigato Tsuade."

An almost motherly smile formed on her face, "Anytime."

Naruto smiled and gently took the still sleeping raven into his arms, disappearing in a black puff of smoke.

* * *

Onyx eyes slowly opened, and blinked twice, observing his surroundings. After a few seconds the raven's body shot up, "Naruto..." he whispered his voice horse. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his side as he tried to stand, only to fall back onto the bed, breathing heavily. 

The sound of a door opening came to the raven's ears, and his eyes drifted to the sound. Sasuke's eyes widened, "How... How are you still..." he was unable to complete his sentence as shock overwhelmed him.


End file.
